Fairy Girls Service
by Reborn Chance Maker
Summary: Oc Male third-person reader x all Fairy Tail girl. You find package holding the greatest invention ever. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Lucy

**Hey there every one RCM here. This is my newest Fairy Girls Service. It's basically a third person reader lemon story with all the Fairy Tail female characters. My other stories like Champion's Fate is delay due to writer block. For now enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1: Lucy

You're in front of your apartment after work when you find a package from a unknown sender. You take it inside and open it in your room. What you find is a like phone device labeled "Fairy Girl Service" and a letter. You read the letter.

Dear finder of package,

If you are reading this letter than this means that you live in this randomly chosen address for my invention. Just turn it on, select, and enjoy your pleasure.

From unknown

P.s. You will get messages from me later on.

Confuse, you decided to just try it out. When it turned on you see a list of girls from your favorite show Fairy Tail. You tap on Lucy, showing a option of start and cancel. You press start. Suddenly your room turns blue. You look around wondering what's going on when you hear a voice. "Don't worry, that's just the time space field activated." You turn around to see Lucy Heartfillia sitting on the bed!

You jump back in shock. "You're Lucy from Fairy tail!"

"Well, yes and no." She said. Seeing you confuse she explains,"You see this device your holding makes a solid hologram A.I. of the girl you selected and as for why your room looks like this is because when activated it emits a time-space making time go faster in here and makes your room soundproof. As for the field, a minute outside is ten in here." You ah in understanding and amazement at the invention which leaves you wondering one thing.

"So, what is the purpose for the device?" You ask. You notice that Lucy is blushing after you ask. She gets up, walks to you, and say,"Well, the letter say enjoy your pleasure so," she leans forward for you to great a nice view her cleavage,"enjoy." Now you understand, this awesome device was made to have sex with the girls of Fairy tail. Now this is truly a blessing from the heavens but you have some worries. Noticing this, Lucy starts rubbing your crotch,"Don't worry, you're free to do anything you want with me." She says with lust written on her face. Hearing this, you loss of restrictions. You grab her and French kiss her, playing with ass. Lucy tries to dominate the kiss but you dominated her tongue, causing her to moan the whole time. You play around with her tongue, wrapping around it. Your hands plays with her big, firm ass; foundling it, it molds in your hands. You bounce it on your hands getting a sound of flesh smacking in the room. You separate from her making her moan disappointment but smiles in delight as your hands goes up her shirt. You take a nice squeeze of big tits. You repeat this causing her to moan. To you this is a dream come true. You decide to see her fun bags in the flesh. You lift up her shirt and takes of the pink lace bra which reveals her big bouncing boobs. You immediately started fondling her tits, moving them in circles making Lucy moan in pleasure.

"Wow this is amazing, how big are these babies?" You ask pinching her nipples.

"Ah E-Cup, Mmmm," she moans. You then start sucking her nipples by bringing them both to your mouth. "Yeeess, suck my tits." Your tongue slides around her left boob as you fondle her right. As this goes on your dick waits to be release. You stop your actions in order to do so. You drop your pants showing your 7 inch hard dick. Lucy licks her lips with lust at the sight.

"Suck it." You demand. Lucy nods, dropping to her knees. She starts to slowly lick you. She starts at the bottom than slowly goes to just bellow your head. She repeats this five times. Each time making you moan louder After that she starts sucking my dick. You moan in pleasure as she bobs her head covering your dick in saliva. She does this for 10 minutes before stopping to cover your dick with her tits. She moves them up and down. The feeling of the soft molds gives great pleasure through your body. Precum leaks out of your odick which Lucy notice immediately,"Wow, you must really be enjoying this as much as I'm going to enjoy this taste." She sucks on your head, twirling her tongue on you while rubbing her assets on you. You thursts your dick up adding more pleasure. The sound of smacking travels through the room. Your dick twitches, ready to come. You put your hands on Lucy's head, starting to thrust harder and faster, turning this into a deepthroat. You fuck her mouth for a little before cumming. Lucy's eyes widen at the amount of cum. You pull out of her mouth. She manage to shallow it all. She looks at you , licking her lips in lust putting a index finger on her chin making her look cute,"Mmm, now that's a taste I could get use to."

"Glad you like it but now it's time to drop the skirt." You say. Lucy smile happy to do so. She gets up, turns around, and slowly takes off her skirt. She then slowly takes off her panties giving you a view of her nice ass and very wet pussy. She also takes off her shirt and jacket making her fully naked. "You like what you see?" She ask fondling her rack. "Oh yes but seeing spread legs would make the view better." You say with lust. Lucy obeys, lays on the bed and spreads her legs showing off her pussy. "Hold that pose," you said getting on to the bed to Lucy. You position your dick to inline with her entrance. You look at her. Lucy says with lust in her voice,"Fuck me." With the okay you shove your dick right inside her causing her to scream in pleasure, losing your virginity as well. You mercilessly pound her, the sounds of smacking fills the room as you make contact. You feel amazing, her juices covers your cock as you fuck her. As for Lucy,"Fuck, aaaaahhhhh, fuck me, yes!" She is enjoying this. Her back arc as you go in and out. Her tits jiggles with every thrust. You feel her womb at the end of your dick, constantly hitting it. "Mmm, it's good, so good!" Lucy moans. You grab her her bouncing tits making Lucy moan louder. You feel her pussy clamping on you as your dick twitches showing your both about to come. "Fuck Lucy I'm going to cum!""Cum inside! Use me!" After a moment you both come. Lucy screams in pleasure as her juices covers as you pump your come inside her womb. After a minute you take out your dick. Your cum leaks out of her pussy. You both pant a little before talking.

"That felt amazing," you said. Lucy says,"Yep, I could still your cum inside me," she notices your still hard dick,"oh, looks like your still hard. What do you want to do?" You tell her to stand up and put her hands onto the wall. She does so, wiggling her ass at you,"Come on fuck me." You walk up to her and position your dick to your target; her asshole. You slam your dick right into her anal. Lucy screams in pain and pleasure as you rapidly pound her ass causing her rack to jiggle wildly. "Yes, fuck me! This feels amazing, absolutely amazing!" Your dick continue to go in and out of her ass. Your hips continues to hit Lucy's ass. The impact causes it to jiggle. Her anal tightens up around your dick as you ready to come. Lucy, feeling your dick twitch, screams out,"I'm going to cum to so go ahead and cum!" Hearing this you cum right into her ass as she cums as well. After a minute, you stop cumming. You pull out making your cum leak out of her ass. Lucy slumps to the floor exhausted. She looks up to you and smiles,"That was amazing." She says,"You're a true pro at this. Bet you can't wait to do the others. Right now you can only do one at an time till you get a update so to do the next girl press stop than select the next girl. So till we meet again," she gets up and kisses,"bye." You grab the device and press stop making Lucy disappear. You take a viagra to make your dick hard. You scroll the phone and select...

 **Thank you for reading and trust me I will update as soon as I can. Also I will be remove Champion's Fate since I can't come up with anything so for now bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wendy

**Hey everyone, welcome to the second chapter of Fairy Girls Service. Before we begin I would like to announce that I will be replacing Champion's Fate as soon as I can. Second, the girls order will be random so watch and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2- Wendy**

You tap the screen and here appears Wendy Marvell. Normally you don't have sex with younger girls but since isn't technically real in a way and you have a big of girls to fuck; you decide to do Wendy early on. Wendy looks at you shyly and blushes at you and nakedness; not to mention your big hard cock.

"H-hello. It's nice to meet you. I hope to serve you the best I can." She says with a bow. "So what can I do to please you?"

You tell her to take off all her clothes. She blushes but does so. She drops her skirt and takes off her shirt leaving her in her cute blue underwear. You come over to her with your dick right in front of her face. Unstanding, she starts to lick the head making you grunt a little. She licks the head a few more times before giving a blowjob. She bobs her head back and forth as you thrust into her mouth. Her tongue warps around your cock. You hear the sounds of slurping coming from her mouth. You let her know that you're about to cum. Hearing this she gets ready. You pull out telling her to stick out her tongue. You jerk yourself off before cumming on her face. After you stop cumming Wendy starts to clean herself. She licks herself like cat getting it all off her.

"Your cum is kind off salty but good." You tell Wendy to take off all her underwear, lay on the bed, and spread her legs which she did. "Here you go..." "Big bro." You say. "What?" She cutely tilts her head in confusion. "I want you to call me big bro, okay?" You say, "Now say it." Wendy looks at you shy before saying, "Okay, here you go big bro. My body is yours, big bro." You grin as you bring your head down before giving her a kiss. Wendy's eyes widen before slowly closing. She moans as you kiss her. Both lips intertwine as you rub your dick on her pussy, humping her wet pussy. You like her lips for entrance which she accepted. You two had a short tongue battle before winning easily. You play with her tongue as you started to molest her by rubbing her right thigh and rubbing her left nipple with your thumb. Your tongue wraps around the little girl's tongue, swirling it making Wendy moan more louder. You both separate for breath leaving a string of saliva between you two. You place your mouth on her neck making her moan and a hickey. You drag your tongue from her neck to left small breast. You lick her nipple like it's ice cream. You then started to suck on her breast. With this and your rapid humping, Wendy is about ready to cum. "Big bro, I-I'm g-going to c-cum." You stop, "Me too." You grab her arms and pin them. Your hips move faster as Wendy starts to rub her nipples to add pleasure. Your hip stop moving as you release your cum as Wendy does the same. Wendy screams in pleasure as her juices covers your dick. Your cum flies out of your dick landing on her chest and face causing her to close her eyes as some lands there.

She uses her fingers to wipe off her face and licks the cum from her fingers. Once her face was clean she looks at you with a huge blush and lust in her eyes and says, "Big bro," she turns over to all fours with her butt in the air, showing her wet pussy and cute ass wiggling in front of you, "please do it."

You decided to tease her, "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

She looks back you with a bigger blush, "Fuck me."

You pretend not to hear, "Sorry come on again."

Having enough, she shouts out desperately, "FUCK ME! I WANT YOU IN ME!"

You smirk, "Well, that was naughty and you know," you align your dick to her pussy ready to enter, "naughty girls needs to be punish!" You say as you shove your dick right into her tiny pussy. Wendy widens as your cock shoves into her, "AAAAAHHHHH!" She screams in pain and pleasure. Without mercy, you grab her hips and you rapidly start to pound her small clit. Your hips thrusting in and out of her pussy. Her womb easily gets hit by the end of your dick. The sound of her screams mixed with the sounds of your hips smacking goes through the sounds of the room. Her pussy tighten around your dick. "Ah ah ah, big bro ah I feel so good ah." "Liking being fucked by a grown man. You are a naughty girl aren't you?" You use your right hand to spank her. Wendy screams in surprise and pleasure, "Yes, I'm a naughty girl! Aaaaahhhhh!" You pick up your pace. Your dick hits all parts of her pussy hitting all the right spot. Wendy's g-spot constantly gets hit by your dick. Her wall tighten around your cock soaking it in the wetness of her pussy. You thrust mercilessly into her pussy, your pleasure increasing. You continuously spank her hard making her little booty bright red and flesh a little. You feel her wall become tighter signaling she's about to cum. "Big bro I'm going to cum!" "Me too. Take it, take my cum! You said with one last spank. This pushes her to the limit. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She screams as she orgasm as you release your cum deep into her womb filling her tiny pussy. After a minute of cumming you pull out. So much cum poured of her it made a small puddle.

Wendy lay flat on the bed, arms and legs spread out, tired. You however are hard from the viagra and still ready to go. Looking down at her little firm butt you take a look at her variable anal. Deciding to take advantage of the loli girl one more time before sending her back, you aim your dick at her asshole and shove it right into her asshole. Wendy widens her eyes and screams, "KKKYYYAAA!" You didn't stop, you mercilessly fuck her ass. Your dick rapidly slides in and out of her as you fuck. Her asshole tights around your cock as you plow her. Wendy bit her lip as she moans in pain and pleasure. She feels your dick continuously screw her ass, she feels it ripping apart her apart. You were enjoying this greatly. Normally you won't take advantage of a little girl but with this device you can do it as much as you want without hurting anyone. You warp your arms around her stomach as you still fuck her and lift her up till she was sitting on your lap. You thrust your dick upwards as begin to molest her. You use your left hand to massage her left breast and the right one to finger her pussy. Wendy starts to bounce on your cock. Her current face was not a child but a slutty women enjoying being fucked. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and tongue stick. "Big bro, your big dick feels so good in me! Please molest my little girl body more!" She bounces harder and faster on your dick as much thrust into her. You tell her to turn her head. When she did you quickly clamp her lips with yours, immediately shoving your tongue into her mouth and start to play with her tongue. You pinch and rub her left nipple. You continue to finger her pussy with three fingers. You can tell you're hitting her g-spot as her pussy wall tighten around your finger. Your dick starts to feel the end of her ass. Unable to take it anymore you cum in her ass as Wendy sprays her cum all over the bed. You take your dick out of her ass letting her fall forward, laying on the bed exhausted. She turns her head and says, "You really are amazing at this. You made me act completely different. Oh, sorry about the mess but don't worry. The device has a cleaning option to clean the room." You get the device to see the mention option. Pressing it all the mess from before instantly disappear. "See. If you're ready for the next then please send me away. Also, thank you for the sex, big bro." She says smiling at you as you smile back as you send her away.

You begin search through your blessing of gift before finding the perfect girl to fuck next.

 **Finally done, I hope you enjoy this reader. Also, I would like to point out that I am not a pedopile. I just wanted to make my story interesting is all. Bye now.**


	3. Bisca

**Alright people, ready for your favorite fap to story. Our next women is in a category that everyone wants to fuck. So let's start the sex.**

 **Chapter 3: Bisca**

Here in your room is the cowgirl MILF Bisca. If there's one thing in a guy's fantasy is having sex with a MILF.

Bisca stands in front of you. "Hello there. I hope you're ready for a fun time." She says. She looks down at your dick. She blushes at your large dick. She looks at it with lust, licking her lip and crosses her arms under her breast. "Well, it looks like we're going to have fun." She says with lust in her tone, bouncing her breast on her arm making them jiggle.

Unable to hold your lust in anymore, you grab her bikini top and rip it off making her revealed tits jiggle as they are freed. You immediately put your mouth on her left tit. Bisca moans in surprise and pleasure You start suck on it, twirling the nipple as you use your right to squeeze her right one. Her large tit molds in your hand as you continue squeeze it. Bisca is enjoying this as her voice bounces through the room. She decides to give you some help. She uses both her hands to stroke your dick. You continue to suck her boob, licking the nipple while Bisca speeds up her hand job. You use your left to reach in her skirt and start fingering her anal with two fingers. Bisca moans gets louder as she quickens her pace. Using your right hand, you use your index finger to poke her right nipple deep to the point it's in her huge milky breast. You quickly switch to pinching her nipple, stretching her breast.

Bisca feels precum on your dick as she increase her pace faster. You put your mouth deeper into the flesh. Bisca feels something in her breast along with her pussy ready to cum. She feels your dick twitching in her hand as she says, "If ah keep this mmm up, I'm going to cum, mmm. If you keep ah sucking on oh my breast like that, my milk mmm is going to come out." This only makes you suck, fondle, and finger her harder. Her nipple is completely covered in your saliva, you have three fingers up her ass, rapidly going in and out of her, and her right tit is fondle in a circle form. Bisca feels a sensation in her breast and pussy as she jerks you off harder and faster, you feel ready to cum. "I'm going to cum! Fuck, my pussy aaahhh is going to ah drench my panties. My milk is coming out!" In order, you cum in her hands, her cum soaks her panties, and comes out her breasts. Her sweet breast milk fills your mother as you drank it. You take your mouth off her tits. You savor the sweet flavor for a few second before swallowing.

You see Bisca licking the cum off her hand. Your dick gets harder at the sexy sight. You couldn't it anymore. You push Bisca on to the bed, making her eep, and rip off her skirt, jacket, and panties, leaving her only in hat. Bisca looked surprised for moment before looking at you with lust and excitement, "Oh my, you must really want me, well then," Bisca turns to her left side, lift up her right leg showing her wet pussy to you. "Take me for a ride cowboy." She says seductively. Immediately, you get behind her in a spoon position, warp your arms around her to grope her tits, and put your dick straight into her pussy. Bisca moans loudly in pleasure as you start immediately to fuck, you thursts your hips rapidly. Your dick slides in and out of her pussy. You feel your tip hitting her womb mercilessly. You play with her big tits, fondling in circles as they jiggle every time you thrust your hips. Bisca moans becomes louder with every thrust and fondle. Her pussy hugs your dick tightly as your dicks pounds into her. You start to poke her nipples as you thrust faster into her. Bisca had a huge blush on her face as you fuck her hard. You feel her pussy tighten around your dick signaling she's about to cum. Bisca yells out with her voice full of lust and pleasure, "Yes, ah cum inside! Mmm, cum inside this slut MILF pussy! Fill me up!" Her pussy clamps down on your big dick. As she cums, her tightening pussy makes you lose it. You thrust and stop straight into her womb. Your dick pumps cum straight into her womb filling her up. Bisca screams in sexual bliss cum soaks your dick and bed sheets.

After a minute, you pull out causing a bit of your cum to comes out. You roll to lay on your back as Bisca gets up. She hovers over your still hard dick, pussy spread and hands on chest. Bisca looks down at you with lust. "I hope your ready. You wanted to fuck a cowgirl so I'm going to ride like one." You smirk in excitement for your next fuck. "Yeehaw you horny cowgirl." As soon as you said that Bisca lowered straight down, screaming as your cock enters her. Wasting no time, she immediately starts to bounce on your cock. Her huge tits sway around hypnotically with every bounce. You groan in pleasure at the amazing feeling on your dick. Bisca bounces faster, she starts to pleasure herself more by playing with her breast. You start thrusting your hips upward, hitting her g-spot rapidly. "Yes, ah! God, fuck me with that big cock of yours!" She shouts consumed by pleasure as she pinches her nipples. "Scream, scream loud like the slutty cow girl you are!" This motivation makes Bisca more than willing to obey. She starts to shuffle on your dick, wiggling her hips building up the pleasure, "Yeehaw! I love it! Riding your big cock! Having it in my pussy! It's so fucking amazing!" You thrust up harder hitting her g-spot making her pussy tighten around your dick and Bisca enjoying it, "Fuck, I'm going to cum!" She starts to suck her nipples to add pleasure as she bounces faster. Her pussy tightens around your dick. You thrust your hips up more time before cumming inside her. Unable to take it anymore Bisca cums too. "Yes! Cum inside! Fill me up!" Your cum fills up her womb as her cum soaks your dick. Her breast sprays out her breast milk covering you with it.

After a minute, Bisca gets off your dick. She gets into doggystyle. She wiggles her big ass at you. "Come on stud. Give me one more fucking." Without any words, you immediately get up on your knees behind her. Without warning, you shove your dick right into her asshole making her scream. You fuck her nonstop, thrusting her hips as hard and fast as you could. Bisca's mind was a complete blank as you pound her anal. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and tongue stuck out. Her tits bounced around with every thrust. Her moans turned to scream of pure sexual pleasure. Her asshole was tight around your cock. Every thrust made made her butt flesh jiggle. You decided to have some with her ass. You raised your left hand then spank her ass with it. You thrust your hips more faster. You feel good, the pleasure on your dick is incredible. Bisca left butt cheek was bright red as you continue to spank her. You have your right hand reach up, grab,and pull back her hair hard which just made her moan more. Her tits were bouncing like crazy, spraying her breast milk all over the place. Unable to take it anymore you cum without warning. Bisca, overwhelmed with pleasure, cums; spraying her juices on the bed. You pump your cum deep into her ass making sure she gets every last bit of it.

After a minute, you finally pull out. Bisca turns onto her back. She was breathing heavily with a bright red blush on her face. She looks at you with a satisfied look. "That was a wild rodeo. You're really good at this. Anyway, I should get going so you can have some fun with the other girls. So, for now bye y'all." You send her away before looking for a new girl to fuck.

 **Alright, I hope you enjoy that hot action. It'll take a while for the next chapter to come, so wait a while. So for now read, review, favorite, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Daphne

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another boner causing chapter. I hope that you enjoy this to your fullest and remember to follow, favorite, and review. Warning: this chapter will be a bit more...rough.**

 **Don't own Fairy tail**

 **Chapter 4: Daphne**

Before you select your next sex partner, you get a notification. It says, "Hey, enjoying this aren't you? Good. Anyway, here's a warning, you see with the girls artificial intelligence some of the girls will try to resist which means you have to be more forceful if you get what I mean. Also, virgin mode is now activated, you guess what that does. Enjoy fucking. From the inventor."

Now that this is available you have decided on the perfect girl to fuck. Appearing in front of you is Daphne, a girl in need of some punishment. She now sits on top of the bed with a mock expression. "Well, well. A boy who thinks I'll just let him fuck me. Ha, dumbass."

You decide to rub that look off her face. You quickly turn on virgin mode before heading straight to her. "What do-" you interrupt her by grabbing her shoulders and forcing her on her knees making her hat fall off her head. "What the h-" you make her shut up by shoving your dick into her deep mouth into her mouth and holds her place by holding . She makes a gagging sound as she tries to escape but you kept her in place. "You should learn how to be shut up. In fact, my dick is doing a great job of doing that." Daphne mutters something but you couldn't understand with your dick in her mouth. You decided to pleasure yourself more. You start to thrust into her mouth. Daphne eyes widens as the cock hits the back of her throat. You grunt at the feeling of her tongue. You hit the back of Daphne's throat so many times that she needs to breathe through her nose. Her saliva adds to the pleasure as you play hard with her mouth. Deciding to let loose, you cum in her mouth. Daphne eyes widen as she tries to get away but you push her head down forcing her to swallow.

After a minute, you pull out of her mouth. Daphne started to cough causing some cum to land on her top. When she finally stopped, she stands up and looks at you angry, "Bastard, how dare you do that to me." She tries to punch you but you caught it. You forced onto the bed into doggystyle. You lift up her skirt, revealing her white panties only for them to be ripped off showing her naked ass with the baby making hole ready to fuck. You smirk aligning the head of your dick with her pussy, "Hope you're ready for a nice fucking time." She looks at you with anger but you shoved your dick before she could say anything. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Daphne screams from the pain as tears comes out of her eyes. Blood drips from her pussy as you broke her hymen. You didn't stop, you start to thrust in and out of her. Her pussy is real tight expected from a technical former virgin. Daphne screams get louder from the pain of you pounding her pussy with no mercy. "You bastard, stop already." You reach out and grab her hair hard, pulling her head back. Your thrust became more faster and harder to punish her. "You say that but I can tell your enjoying this like a slut." You let go of her hair and focused on fucking her. Your dick goes through her pussy making the her juices drench your dick. Your dick hits her g-spot with every thrust. Daphne grits her teeth trying not to moan in pleasure as your dick stuff her pussy. Seeing her trying to resist the pleasure, you decide to make it impossible for her to deny it. You take your dick out briefly before quickly turning her to her back. "What are-" you interrupt her by forcing her onto her back and shoving your dick back into her wet pussy making her scream. Your thrust hips faster, her tight pussy gripping your dick. You feel your dick head hitting her womb. Daphne's face is bright red at being fucked. Deciding to get her to admit her pleasure, you decided to be dirty. "You are enjoying this aren't you? You love being fucked." "Fuck off you bastard. I hate this." She glaring at you. You just smirk, "Your mouth say no but your pussy says fuck me hard." His dick travels through the ever tight pussy. Feeling this, you decide help her admit the pleasure. As you fuck, you reach up to her top before ripping it open showing her bra covered tits before ripping it off showing her milky double D cups with hard nipples. Before she could cover them, you quickly start to fondle her breasts. She starts to let out her moans as your cock thursts into her making it harder to deny the pleasure. Your hands fondle her orbs, pinching her nipples. The sound of her wet pussy getting fucked spreads throughout the room with every thrust. "Come on, admit it. You love being fucked hard." You said as you continue to fuck her pussy. "Or should I just stop." You start to slow down a bit. Feeling this, Daphne couldn't help but miss the feeling. Unable to control herself, she shouts out, "Don't stop! Please, keep fucking me!" You smirk at your success as you pump you hips harder. You fondle her breast making her feel more pleasure. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and tongue stuck out. You brought your head down then start to French kiss her. Your tongue fought for dominance but you easily won. You playing with her tongue was keeping her moans from coming out as you continue to fuck her. You squeeze the her breast hard increasing her pleasure. Unable to hold it, you cum deep inside as she does the same. Your sperm goes right into her womb as her cum covers your dick. She screams into your mouth as you both cum.

After a minute, you finally pulled out causing cum to leak out of her pussy. You look at her to see a huge blush on her face. You decided to give her another good fucking. You tell to flip over and spread her ass cheeks which she did showing her virgin asshole. You decided to take care of that. You aligned your dick head to her anal before slamming your dick right into her ass. Daphne screams loud at the feeling of the big stick up her ass and it gets louder as you started to thrust. After a while her screams of pain turned to pleasure. "Ah god, fuck me!" Daphne says as you thrust into her. "You love my big cock in your slutty ass, don't you?" You say leaning on top of her back, thrusting her tight ass. "Yes! I don't why I refused before! This is feeling is amazing!" She yells as she felt the big cock going through her ass. She boobs press hard to the bed, shifting with every thrust. You press your lips causing her moan as you make a hickey. Each thrust made Daphne feel more amazing as her ass gets destroyed. Your hands explores her body, sidling across her giving her goosebumps. You feel ready to release your cum your cock pounds her ass. "I hope you're ready to take my cum!" You say slipping your hands underneath to play with her boobs. "Me too! I'm going to cum too!" At the same time, you both cum, your sperm filling up her ass as her cum wets the sheets. You pull out after a minute. Her asshole leaked out cum. Deciding to go to go to the next girl, you say your goodbyes. "Sorry for not accepting immediately. Next time, rape me all you want." She says before disappearing. You immediately went to pick the next girl.

 **And finish. I bet you guys have boners now, huh? Before anything, I would like to point out that I hate rape! The only reason why I put rape in this chapter is because I wanted to do something different. That's all! In other news, I would appreciate it if you reader read my other stories including my newest, Crimson Mystery. For now, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Juvia

**Hey guys, sorry for me being late but I've got some serious writers block on me. But here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Juvia

You are now in the bathroom, which is pretty big with a walk in shower, with your next girl, Juvia Lokser.

"I'm glad you have picked me master." Juvia says with lust in her voice with a red face as she stares at your hard dick. "Strip." You say. Juvia was happy to complie as she strips completely showing her sexy pale nude form. You tell her to go sixty-nine as you lay on the bathroom floor. Juvia was more than happy to obey. She gets into position, facing your dick while her pussy was facing you. She immediately puts your hold dick in her mouth. She bobs her head up and down covering your dick in saliva. She made sure to memorize the taste of your dick with her tongue. You grunt at the pleasure. You decide to pay her back. You use your thumbs to spread her pussy before thrusting your tongue into her. Juvia lets loose a scream of pleasure, feeling the tongue swirling around her inside. You shove your tongue deeper into her. Juvia decides to pay you back. She release your dick from her mouth before quickly sandwiches your dick between her boobs. She rubs them on it and sucks on the dickhead. You return the favor by increasing the pace. You thrust your tongue in and out of her pussy till you touched her womb. You twirl around the hole to look for her g-spot. Juvia moans at the feeling of your tongue in inside of her. She licks all over the head as she rubs the shaft with her orbs. She moves her mouth away from the head to focus on using her boobs. You thrust your hips making her breast jiggle. You feel close to cumming as does Juvia from the way her pussy is twitching around your tongue. Juvia switches to deepthroat, sucking harder making you closer to cumming. Your tongue explores her pussy until you finally hit her g-spot. Juvia screams as she cum while at the same time you let loose a load of cum into her mouth. Juvia swallows the cum and vice versa.

Juvia gets off you, "Your cum is most excellent, master. Now, how can I service you more?"

You tell her to get inside the shower. As you get up you can't help but notice Juvia's plump ass and how it's swaying in front of you. You knew what to do to her. As soon as she step into the shower, you went behind her and stick your dick up her ass. She screams loudly as you mercilessly fuck her tight ass. "Yes master! Rape me! Rape me hard!" Juvia screams, enjoying the pain and pleasure being brought to her. You thrust in and out of her ass non-stop, groping her right boob with one hand and fingering her pussy with the other hand. You thrust harder and harder. Moaning as you feel her ass tighten around your dick. Juvia moans as you twirl your fingers around her pussy. You fuck her ass harder reaching the end of it. Your hand on the jug roughly squeezes and stretches it to Juvia's masochistic pleasure. You let go of her boob and press her against the glass, making her sequel, boobs flatten against screen. Your dick rubs hard in her anal. The tunnel clenches around your big shaft travel deep in hole the more you thrust. The sound of your lap smacking against Juvia's plump ass and both lovers moan travel through out the shower and the bathroom. Feeling ready to burst, you push her more into the glass wall, grinding her on the glass wall as you released into her ass but still fucks her. Juvia screams as she cums hard while you stir your cums in her ass.

You pull out of her ass. Juvia slumps to the middle of the floor with her ass in the air, panting. You turned on the shower causing water to drench you both. You took a good look at Juvia as the water drips slide on her curvy figure. You decided to have fun with her masochist side. You get behind her, get on your knees, raise your left hand up, and smack it down onto her left ass cheek. Juvia screams at the pleasurable pain. "Yes master, punish me!" She yells in a tone of pleasure as she shake her sexy plump ass to show what she wants. You quickly spank her right ass before repeating. Juvia screams grew louder every time she felt your hand connecting with her big ass. You kept it up, enjoying as every time his hand connected to her big ass. Both her cheeks are bright red. Deciding to give yourself pleasure, you point your dick to her pussy and slammed it in. Juvia screams in pleasurable pain as you nonstop fuck her. Her tight pussy gripping your cock. You grip Juvia's ass, sinking your nails into her ass. She screams loudly as you fuck her like crazy. You get her into doggy position, thrusting deeper than you already are. You pull her hair and force her hair back. "Yes master punish me! Make me your bitch!" "Who owns you!?" You demand as you lean onto her, gripping her breasts hard, as you continue your tempo inside her pussy. "You do master! You own my body! Use it to your hearts desire!" Juvia screams in pure bliss. You feel her tight twitch, meaning she is going to cum. You felt ready to burst as well. You sped up your pace. "Master, I'm going to cum!" Juvia yells as she is deeply penetrated, her body move back and forth from being hammered so hard. "Same here!" You yell, continuously fucking her while foundling her large tits. Unable to hold it in, you stop deep into her womb and cum straight into her womb. Juvia screams in pleasure as she cum. Juvia feels your cum flow straight into her. Juvia screams as she realease on your dick. After a minute of cumming you both finally stopped.

Juvia's arms finally gave out, going into her earlier position. Your dick is still in her pussy. Deciding to continue the fun one more time, you wrap your arms behind her thighs and lift her up as you stand up. You place Juvia in front of the shower head. Juvia moans as the water hits her boobs resulting in the water droplets sliding down her body and sliding against her clit. You start to thrust your hips up and down her pussy. Juvia moans loudly once again as she feels your rod rubbing against her inner wall. You're already hitting her g-spot making her moan like crazy again. Her large breasts sway wildly as you nonstop pound her. Juvia feels more close to cumming from her sensitive pussy. You tell her to turn her head which she obey. You kiss her straight on the lips. Juvia melts into the kiss as your dick continue to hit her g-spot. Water flies everywhere as Juvia's wet boobs. You lick her lips for entertance which she allowed without hesitation. You shove your tongue in her mouth without hesitation. Juvia moans as you play with her tongue. Swirling it, pressing it down, to simply exploring her mouth. Juvia was completely submitted to you. Her mind was blank, between your dick going up her pussy, your tongue shoved down her throat, and the water sliding down her sensitive body, Juvia couldn't take it anymore. You feel her already tight pussy tighten around you. Knowing what's coming, you sped, your dick rubbing against her inner wall. The tip crashes into her womb. Her wetness soaking your dick more and more. Her walls stretched out as you violate her insides at the same time you going to town with her tongue, playing around with it. Juvia finally releases only this time she releases her cum in a large squirt, spraying everywhere while screams in her mouth. Feeling your dick getting soaked, you thrust into her womb and release loads of cum inside her womb. After awhile, you both stopped cumming. You pull out and lay a exhausted Juvia on the floor. You grab some soap and rub it on your dick. You rub it rapidly covering your dick in soap. Juvia could only watch, due to exhaustion, as you jerk yourself off. You shoot your cum right on her face and breasts. "Thank you for the wonderful, master. I hope you'll use me to your heart content again soon." Juvia says satisfied with her treatment as she lick the cum. You grab the device, which you placed near by, and send her away before taking a shower, thinking about who to fuck next.

 **Again sorry about the long wait because of my writer block. But for now see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mirajane and Lisanna

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy. Also, I would like it announce that Crimson Mystery is on adoption. I really can't think of a way to make it good so please make it better than I could. You can also adopt Wild Night and revise it if you want to. So now, here comes a chapter about two sisters everyone wants to fuck.**

Chapter 6: Mirajane and Lisanna

You thank the god that the inventor unlocked the threesome mode. And what's better than having sex with Mirajane Strauss. Having a threesome with her and her sister, Lisanna Strauss.

"Oh wow, you're so big in my hand," Mirajane says as she jerks you off.

"His hand is pretty good too." Lisanna moans. She currently has your left hand down her short-shorts which is cupping her one of her buttocks. Mirajane lets go of your dick to suck you off. You moan as you feel her tongue all over your cock. Mira bobs head up and down, tasting all of your shaft. Meanwhile, you moved two of your finger and shoved them into Lisanna asshole making her scream. "Oh god!" Lisanna moans as you finger her ass. You thrust and stretch her hole making close to coming. Mira deepthroat you making you moan at the amazing feeling of her mouth. Your dick feels the back of her throat. You eventually came in her mouth as Lisanna came too. Mira wasn't gagging as she swallows all of your cum.

After you both stopped cumming, you tell Mira to strip as you start to take off Lisanna's shirt. Mira starts to strip off her dress as you take off Lisanna's clothes. Once you stripped her shirt off, you see her blue bra covered breasts before quickly taking off the bra realeasing her DD-boobs. Lisanna gives you a teasing smile as she cups her boobs. She then starts to slowly fondle her breasts, letting out soft moans with ever motion. "Come. And. Get. Me." Lisanna says slowly and seducetively. Lisanna suddenly found herself on all fours. You rip off her shorts and panties before you immediately shove your dick into her pussy making Lisanna's eyes widen and screams in pain and pleasure as you mercilessly in and out of her inner walls. You can feel your tip push into her womb. Lisanna's breast bounce around with every thrust into her pussy. "How do you like my dick fucking your tight pussy!?" You shout out as you grip her soft ass as you slide your dick in and out of your partner. "It's amazing! Don't stop!" Lisanna screams as your cock slams into her. "Oh my, looks like my sister is having fun." Mirajane's voice comes from next to you. You turn your head to see Mira fully in the nude with her G-cup tits and nice, soft, big ass on display. She takes a seat in front of the pleasure coated Lisanna and spreads her legs. Understanding, Lisanna lows her head down to her sister's clit. She separate the lips with her tongue, licking her sister's inner walls and gets in deeper every time you thrust into her pussy. "Oh yes! Keep pleasuring your big sister!" Mirajane moans as she pushes her little sister's head down so she can go in deeper. Your dick goes in and out of Lisanna's pussy rapidly, you repeatedly hit her g-spot. Lisanna lets out muffled moans in her sister's pussy as she twirl her tongue around the inner walls. Lisanna starts to hit Mira's g-spot making Mira scream in pure pleasure. You feel close to cumming as well as Mira and Lisanna. After a few more thrust, you release your cum inside of Lisanna. Lisanna couldn't hold it anymore as she lets out her cum as her big sister cums in her mouth.

After you fill Lisanna up, you pull out, and tell Mira to lay, to which she obeys as Lisanna lifts who tries to recover from her fucking. Mira spreads her legs revealing her wet pussy which she spreads with her fingers. "Fuck me." Mira says with her voice full of lust. You waste no time as you immediately get in front of her and immediately shove your dick into her tight pussy causing Mira scream as you rapidly fuck her hard. Lisanna watches you fuck her sister from the sideline, fingering and fondling her boobs to pleasure herself. You grab her big, soft bouncing tits as continuously fuck her. Your dick rubs the models inner wall, your shaft goes deeper into Mira making scream more louder. Lisanna quickens the pace of her fingering as she brings her right nipple to her mouth. You fondle Mira's boobs as you move your hips back and forth. Mira's mind is a complete blank as she gets fucked silly by you. You notice that Lisanna was playing with her so you tell her pussy to Mira's mouth. Lisanna walks over on her knees and hovers her pussy above Mira's face who immediately brings her face up to lick the wet folds causing Lisanna to moan as she feels her sister's tongue licking her walls. Mira lets out muffled moans as you thrust in and out of her pussy. Mira taste Lisanna's pussy juice as you continue to thrust into her pussy. You continue your rapid pace as you tell Lisanna to lean forward to which she oblige. You lean forward to French kiss her, which she accepts, and fondling her tits. Lisanna moans in your mouth as you completely dominate her tongue, swirling it around. You play her breasts, kneading and pressing them, as you explore her mouth. Lisanna feels close to cumming. Mirajane feels her little sister's clamping around her tongue as her walls clamp around your dick. You continue to thrust a few more times before you release your cum inside Mira. Mira feels your cum fill up her womb as she cums on your dick. Mira licks Lisanna's pussy a few times before her little sister realease her letting Mira taste her nectar which she swallows.

You pull out after you stopped cumming as Lisanna gets off her sister. Mira gets up with a blush on her face, ready to continue. You tell Lisanna to lay on top of her sister which she obey. She lays on Mira causing their big breasts to mash into each other. You wasted no time as you spreading Lisanna's cheeks before shoving your dick into her anus. Lisanna lets a scream as your dick enlarge her asshole. Mira lets out her a few moans herself as she and her sister's breast and clit rub against each other with every one of your thrust. You grunt as your penis travel Lisanna's tight ass. The wall clench around as you thrust in and out of her while your hands were gripping her nice ass. Lisanna's moans were never ending as you mercilessly abuse her asshole. Mirajane took this opportunity to press her lips against her sister's, which Lisanna gladly accepted, before she shove her tongue into the others mouth. Their pussies and tits rub as you thrust into her rectum. You feel ready to from Lisanna's tight ass. Your dick goes deeper into Lisanna's ass as you feel it tighten. You start to pump your cum into Lisanna causing her moan loudly into her sister's mouth. After you finished cumming, you say, "Lisanna, I'm going to need you to get off your sister. Mira get on your knees. Lisanna, you too." They did as you said as they get into doggystyle. Mira's plump ass and Lisanna's soft yet firm ass are pointed right at you. You waste no time taking your cock and shove it straight into Mira's anus making Mira screaming as you pound her ass non-stop. At the same time, your right hand fingers Lisanna's pussy making her moan loudly. Mira's tight ass gives you great pleasure as you hit the end of her hole. Mira keeps screaming your name as you pound into her. Your fingers play around in Lisanna's pussy, touching her g-spot making her close to cumming. Mira's eyes are rolled into the back of her and tongue stick out as she feels your dick bring her closer to cumming with every thurst. Lisanna's inner walls start to tighten around your fingers as they continue to thrust into her pussy. You go even faster before you release your cum into Mira's anal. The sisters let's out their screams as they organism hard. A little later, you pull your dick and fingers out of Mira and Lisanna respectfully causing to lay flat on their fronts, panting from the fuck you gave. "Oh god, you really give a good fuck." Lisanna says sounding satisfied. "Be sure to call us again, handsome." Mira says with a flirty tone before sending them away for the next girl.


End file.
